CinderAdrien
by Maddiebug
Summary: Cinderella AU. No miraculous. Basically, Adrien has a cruel stepmother and he has to clean everything. he get invited to Mari's ball, and go after a lot of cleaning. They fall in love... then someone leaves a shoe behind. And princess Mari is determine to figure out who. k cause I said 'h*ll' once
1. Introduction and more

**thanks for reading**

 **...**

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, there was a girl. She was prettier and kinder than any in all of the land. She was a true hero, and a great leader. She was admired by all, even those who we're jealous. She was talented, brave, intelligent-

This isn't her story.

This is the story of a boy. And his twin sister.

And a girl. And her twin brother.

...

Adrien was born to a family of moderate wealth. His parents were loving and kind, and he had a very happy family. His twin sister Addis and him were inseparable. Then his mom got sick. They hired the best doctor's in the land, but she couldn't be saved. She kept getting worse, and worse

One day, she was just gone.

No one ever said anything, but Adrien knew what it meant. She had died. His kind loving mother had left. He would never hear her joyful laugh, feel her warm hugs, see her bright smile, smell the pepperminty smell from her shampoo, or anything ever again.

And everything in life went downhill from there.

...

His father grew cold and distant. It was as though being near Adrien hurt him. Adrien didn't blame him, his father was grieving, and he was grieving too.

Until his father remarried.

...

It made sense, somewhat. Adrien's mom had died, the woman his dad married was a widow. They both needed comfort, they needed a companion.

They couldn't bear to look at their children.

...

Adrien thought it could be exciting, to have another sister. He was best friends with his twin, so it seemed like a great idea.

However, given his circumstances, it wasn't.

...

Adrien was forced to move up to the attic with his twin sister. His father didn't want to see him, and his step-mother barely tolerated him.

The only relief was that he didn't have to deal with his step-sister.

Chloe seemed fine at first. She was sad, and they comforted each other. Chloe, didn't have many friends, and neither did he or Addie. They all had each other

It seemed good.

...

Then Chloe confessed how she felt. She was in love with him. Totally utterly helplessly in love. She wanted nothing else but him.

Eww, gross. They were practically siblings. He rejected her immediately.

Then she turned on him. She lost the pouty sadness and replaced it with evil. She became a spoiled brat overnight. She needed everything clean and perfect. She was really bitchy.

Addie tried to stand up for him. Chloe lost both of her friends when she turned on them.

...

Their parents made Adrien do all the cleaning. He swept, he washed, he wiped. But nothing he did impressed his dad or made him pay attention to him.

Addie cooked food, she washed the laundry, but still, she felt ignored. She had to help Chloe with everything.

...

One day, Adrien had to clean the fireplace. It was a useless job. Ashes flew everywhere and it was impossible to wipe them up.

By the time he was done, his face hair and clothes were covered in the stuff.

Chloe saw him and laughed. "You're a mess Cinder-Adrien."

He only looked down to the floor in sadness. He didn't give her the satisfaction of seeing his tears fall on his face. He ran to his room.

...

Addie was trying to make bread. Only, the oven wasn't working. It wasn't turning on. It didn't look like it was baking. She couldn't see anything.

She opened the oven and a big gust of smoke blew out. Quickly, she pulled everything out and checked for flames. She turned on the fan.

Of course. Chloe walked in with a wrinkled nose. "Eww, what did you do wrong this time?" She looked around the kitchen. "No one Will eat that, Smoky Addie."

Addie glared. "That's not my name."

Chloe laughed. "Cinder and Smoky, you twins are perfectly terrible." She stormed out of the room.

Addie ran to find her brother. He was always more sensitive than her.

...

She found him in their room, in the cold attic. Addie have Adrien a hug.

"I know it's been hard since mom died."

He hugged her back. "You're always her for me. I can never thank you enough."

"It's no problem."

"She just really gets to me."

"I know. Chloe is irritating "

He sighed. "And I almost felt confident again."

"What do you mean?"

Adrien shrugged. "Well, the ball, for princess Mari and Prince Marin is in a week. I was going we could go."

Addie perked up. "Yeah! I could make us some nice clothes."

"Its masquerade."

"Chloe won't even know its us." Addie smiled at him. "Genius."

"Bit she called me worthless."

"Don't let it get to you."

"It just does."

"We have to get to that ball. You should ask dad. He likes you better."

"Ill try my best Adrien."

...

"Father?" Slowly Addie opened the do or to her father's study.

"Addie? What brings you here?"

"Well," she blushed. "I was wondering if Adrien and I can go to the ball? The whole kingdom is invited."

He have a nod. "Of course you can go."

"Thank you so much."

"But, you must finish all your chores."

"Okay."

"The house must be spotless."

"Understood."

"And you must find your own ride there, Chloe is traveling in her own carriage."

"Yes father." She was stressed about cleaning, but so excited.

"And one last thing."

"Yes?"

"Keep Adrien safe. I worry about him and his emotions. and have fun." He waved her away. "Go now."

"I will always keep him safe."

Addie went back to find Adrien.

...

She was practically jumping up and down. "I have bad news, and good news."

Adrien groaned. "Bad news?"

"We have to clean the whole house."

"How can there be any good news after that?"

"If we clean, we can go to the royal ball in a week!"

Adrien smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, I know how much you want to dance with the princess."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "don lie, your crush on Marin is your motivations here."

"Guilty as Charged." she smiled. "A royal ball."

"We should start cleaning. And you should make costumes." Adrien grabbed the broom. "I'll go sweep."

Addie smiled. "Oh I have an idea." She pulled out her black dress and his suit. "Ill just have to alter this a bit."

 **..**

 **Leave a review**


	2. Preparations and destruction

Adrien smiled. "Great! You work on the outfits, ill work on cleaning... everything."

...

Two hours till the ball, and all was going to the plan.

Addie and Adrien has cleaned the entire house. Swept floors, scrubbed toilets, washed Windows, and even organized Chloe's closet.

They reorganized the kitchen and made everything neat and tidy and perfect.

And Addie had made costumes for the masquerade ball.

She took Adrien's suit from his mother's funeral and redesigned it a bit. She repurposed her black dress paired with Charlie's "reject pearls" from the same occasion. She wouldn't remind Adrien though, this was the happiest she had seem him since mom just wanted him to have this. Have one night of fun.

As long as Chloe didn't ruin anything.

...

Together, they walked down the stairs, towards the door. In a few moments, they would be free. They would go to the ball in a cheap carriage and have fun. They could dance. Having the time of their lives. It would be great.

Addie hadn't felt this excited since before her mom had died.

Addie descended a few steps, and then froze. "Adrien, the floor?!" It was streaked with mud. All over. She ran down and tried to wipe it. "It's too late to clean. "

Chloe walked forwarded them with a laugh. "Ha. I guess you won't go to the ball." She pulled on Addie's necklace and the beads scattered across the floor. "That's what you get for stealing from me."

Their father chose that moment to walk out.

"You had one job. One. You had to clean. And make your own costumes. And you couldn't even do that. This floor is worse than it was before you were here. And you stole clothing. "

Adrien was hugging his sister, on the verge of tears. "Does this mean that we can't go to the ball."

His father paused.

His step mother laughed, an evil laugh disguised as cutesy and innocent. "You can go to the ball, when this floor is spotless."

Chloe and the adults walked out as Adrien and Addie stared helplessly at the floor, the tears hidden in their downturned faces.

...

After a moment Adrien sighed. "I guess we should clean."

"No." Addie sniffed. "Thats what they want. We should do what we want. Let's go."

"But that would cause more trouble than its worth. "

"You deserve this. We deserve this. "

"Its fine." Adrien's voice was firm.

Addie's voice was shaky. "Its not fine. It isn't. Life has been really crappy to us. We should have fun. "

"Life isn't fair. We can't even make it to the ball on time. Look at yourself. Your dress is ripped and your makeup ruined with tears. You should've not let Chloe get to you."

"I know. Shes just so mean."

Adrien grabbed a rag and started wiping the floor. "All of my dreams get crushed."

Addie joined him. "I wish we could go to the ball."

"FINALLY!" Exclaimed a voice from behind them. "I will grant you two miserable BEINGS your wish. Go to that ball. You need a break. I got this."

Addie and Adrien turned to each other. Then they slowly turned around.

Behind them, was a small floating cat.

And it spoke to them.

...

Slowly Adrien and Addie spoke in unison. "What the hell are you?"


	3. Wishes and reality

"What the hell are you?"

The floating cat thing only laughed. "Call me Plagg. What I am doesn't matter, it's what I can do for you." He glanced between the twins. " Both of you."

Adrien was the first to speak, "and what exactly is it that you can do for us?"

"I can make your dreams come true."

Addie perked up. "You can get us out of this hellhole?"

Plagg looked at the ground. "Listen, I want to help. I want to bring your mother back. I want to comfort you, but I can't."

"What can you do?" Adrien said, a desperate voice.

"I can grant you one wish."

"Me?" Asked Addie

"Or me?" Said Adrien.

"Both of you. And you already wished."

"What do you mean?" Addie's voice was hesitant.

"You're going to that ball. Both of you."

"How?"

Adrien's question was answered with a blinding light.

...

Addie looked down. She was wearing black glass shoes. Her dress had completely transformed. No longer did she wear a dull black dress, it was sparkly and fluffy. Her hair was curled and styled. Her nails were painted.

Adrien stared at her. "You look amazing!"

She looked at him. "You're one to talk."

He could've been a model. His black suit fit him perfectly. His hair was messy in a nice way. He had cat ears and a mask.

She felt her face and head. She had the ears and mask as well.

"Plagg thank you, but why the ears and mask?"

The small cat only chuckled. "It's a masquerade."

"But we have to clean." Adrien interrupted.

"Already taken care of "

The blonde glanced around. The entire house was spotless.

"But how will we get there?"

"In your carriage." Plagg snapped his fingers and a black carriage appeared.

"Thank you so Much."

"We really appreciate it."

"Yeah, don't thank me yet kids. There is one thing I need to tell you."

Adrien's face dropped. "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch, I swear. But the magic wears off at midnight."

Addie glanced at the clock. "Midnight? It's almost 8 already."

Adrien grabbed her arm. "We'd better get going then."

They turned to thank Plagg again, but the small cat was already gone.

They got in the carriage and started their journey to the ball.

Addie smiled. "One night of freedom. How does it feel?"

Adrien smiled back. "I've never felt like this. We can do anything!"

"Until midnight" his sister reminded him.

"Until midnight."


End file.
